


November 28th

by orphan_account



Category: Preath, USNWT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Same day. Same couple. New year. Watch the progression of Tobin Heath and Christen Press’ relationship unfold.





	November 28th

**November 28th, 2015 **

Christen was trying to enjoy her Thanksgiving break back home. The weather was beautiful. All of her family was finally in the same place at the same time. The energy around her was peaceful and happy.

But on the inside Christen’s mind was racing. She hadn’t heard from Tobin in days, weeks even. The last time they talked ended poorly. Christen could sense something was wrong with Tobin, but she knew the girl wasn’t going to open up on her own. She asked what was wrong, careful not to pry where she wasn’t allowed. Tobin had insisted she was fine, to which Christen continued to push for an answer. She wasn’t trying to work her up, she just missed her bubbly, happy Tobin.

Tobin had been acting weird very suddenly. The phone call wasn’t the first time she noticed something was up. Things had been good, really good, ever since their World Cup win, so Christen didn’t understand the sudden change. It was like one day she was normal, and the next she was... _whatever_ Tobin was at the moment.

They were both newly single. They hadn’t admitted their feelings to one another yet, instead continuing to sneak touches and glances here and there. They would hang out just the two of them, or as Kelley would say, “That’s just a date without the label.” They texted everyday, never going more than a couple hours without hearing from each other. From an outsiders point of view you would assume they were official, but they were both too scared to admit their feelings, worried it would mess up the team dynamic.

•••••

Christen was sitting on the beach a few blocks from her families California home. She told them she was going to make a phone call, Tobin of course being the recipient. Her family noticed that her dynamic was off, but like Christen tried to do with Tobin, they didn’t push.

She tapped on Tobin’s contact, the emoji heart next to her name hurting her physical one. The phone rang three times, Tobin picking up on the fourth. If she was being honest, she hadn’t expected the brunette to answer. Christen had called multiple times a day the past two weeks to no avail. She felt relieved, to put it simply. Tobin was ready to talk. _Finally_.

“I’m sorry.” Tobin started, not even saying hello.

“Tobin what the hell. I was worried about you. You haven’t responded to any of my texts or calls for the past two weeks. You can’t just disappear like that without telling me. What if something had happened to you.” Christen planned to be calm, to let Tobin explain herself, but she had been holding in her feelings for the past two weeks, so she couldn’t help it when they all finally poured out.

“I know Chris-“

“I deserve an explanation, Tobin.” She cut her off.

“I know-.”

“And not some excuse either. A real explanation.” She cut her off again.

“I know.” Tobin paused, unsure if she would be cut off for a third time. She knew she deserved the way Christen was acting towards her. She brought this on herself.

“So explain.” Christen said when Tobin never finished her thought.

“It was Alex,” was all the midfielder could manage to say.

“What was Alex?” Christen questioned, becoming more angry by the second.

“She...” Tobin couldn’t find the right words. “She scared me.”

“How, Tobin? Please just give me a straight answer.” She pleaded. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She tried so hard to keep them in, but their escape was inevitable.

“She came to my apartment a few weeks ago. We were talking about you. About us. About Shirley.” Christen’s stomach dropped at the mention of Tobin’s ex. “She asked me if this thing between us was real. Of course I told her yes. But then she asked if it was too soon after my breakup with Shirley. She asked what the team dynamic would look like if we broke up and so I just got scared. I don’t want to ruin everything I have worked for with the team, but at the same time, I would do it for you.” She confessed. Christen’s heart began to race, and not from anxiety or anger like before, but because of Tobin’s confidence when she delivered that last sentence.

“Tobin, you know how I feel about you. It’s not a secret. But I can’t keep doing this back and fourth with you. One minute you’re all over me and it feels like we’re together, but the next you’re cold and ignore me for two weeks. I can’t keep doing that. It will literally break my heart.”

“I know. I have been doing a lot of thinking about what I want. I talked to my sisters and I’ve finally decided what Im going to do.” Tobin was never wordy with her responses, but for once Christen wished she would go into more detail.

And so she had to physically brace herself, squeezing her toes into the sand. Tobin’s decision would make or break everything between them. She knew soccer was important to Tobin, and while she would be heartbroken if she chose her career instead of them, at the end of the day she would understand. But she couldn’t ignore the ping in her chest every time Tobin walked into the room, or the way her dopey smile made the butterflies in her stomach soar. She had dated other people before, but no one made her feel the way Tobin did. When she pictured her life in 10 years, children running around the backyard, kicking the soccer ball, Tobin was the one who would be standing next to her. She was never one to pray, but in the moment, she was begging God to make Tobin chose _her_.

“So what did you decide?” Christen asked her, her voice filled with apprehension.

“You.” She said simply. Christen released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “I chose you, Chris. I’m not sure why it wasn’t clear before, but it is now.” The smile that spread across the forwards face was worth a million dollars. She was still pissed and wasn’t going to forgive Tobin for going MIA that easily, but in this moment she felt only happiness.

“Wow.” She squeaked out. “I’m glad you chose me. Like, super duper glad. But I guess I still don’t understand why you didn’t call.” It took everything in her to let her anger go and embrace her newly spoken feelings with Tobin, but she knew it couldn’t be that easy.

“I know. I’m really sorry for doing that Chris. I can’t imagine how worried you were. I know it’s not an excuse, I just...needed time to figure out my feelings. I have been talking to my family about everything since we went on break. Last night Perry and Katie sat me down and basically slapped some sense into me. They told me that figuring out what I wanted was mature, but ignoring you and worrying you wasn’t. I was going to call you today, but I figured you deserved a better explanation.”

“What do you mean?” Christen asked.

“I know this sounds crazy, like literally something straight out of a Hallmark movie, but turn around.” Tobin laughed, but was completely serious. If they were being honest though, their life was like a Hallmark movie.

Christen turned around. She dropped her phone in the sand, unable to believe what was standing in front of her. _Who _was standing in front of her.

There Tobin was, backlit by the sun setting behind her. She was dressed in typical Tobin attire: shorts, a t-shirt, mismatched socks, and ugly tennis shoes that were worth more than they should be. But to Christen, she looked beautiful. Christen sat in the sand, unable to move and greet the woman walking towards her. She wanted to, _of course she wanted to_, but she was so in shock that her body wouldn’t let her.

“I booked a ticket last night at like 2am. I called your mom and told her I was coming. She was a little pissed at me at first, but she came around. I hope you’re not mad.” Tobin approached her slowly, towering over the green eyed girl sitting in the sand.

“Of course I’m not mad.” Christen breathed out. She finally found the strength to stand up. At first she wasn’t sure if she should hug Tobin, kiss her, or punch her in the arm.

She decided on the kiss.

She grabbed the shorter girls face, pulling her towards her. Her skin was smooth and soft. Christen ran her thumbs over Tobins defined cheekbones, coming up and placing them on her lips. They stared at each other for a while, soaking in the others beauty. Finally, Christen removed her thumbs and leaned in to kiss her. She had always thought it was cliche when people said they felt fireworks explode when they kissed someone for the first time, but they were totally right.

The kiss was eager and messy. They felt the need to make up for all of the lost time through this one kiss. Christens hands stayed on Tobin’s face, while Tobin’s gripped tightly on Christens waist. They moved with urgency and passion, never disconnecting their lips for longer than a second. Tobin pulled away after a minute, out of breath from the constant contact.

She smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her. She had never felt so sure about anything in her entire life. She was falling in love with Christen, and fast. If she was really questioned hard enough, she would probably say she was already in love with her. Their relationship was a long time coming, but everything was finally falling into place.

“Don’t ever ignore me for two weeks again.” Christen finally spoke up, smiling lazily at the woman in front of her.

“Never again. You’re stuck with me.”

•••••

Tobin decided to stay the rest of the break with Christens family. Tobin officially asked her out 4 days later. They were hiking early in the morning. Christen begged the other girl to come with her, so of course, she said yes. It was serene and beautiful. Christen couldn’t think of a better way for it to happen. They traveled back to camp together in Hawaii, their relationship only known by Alex and Kelley.

Alex found out because Tobin had called her. She didn’t exactly want to spill everything about their new relationship, but Tobin told Alex she was booking the plane ticket, so she figured she deserved an update. Christen told Kelley. The forward had spilled about her feelings months ago. She couldn’t help but get all giddy and excited and tell Kelley.

At camp they stayed under the radar, sneaking secret glances and kissing behind closed doors. It was fun and romantic, but wouldn’t work in the long term. For now they were content, just happy to be with each other and finally show their affection. After months of pining and secrets and tension, it was over. They were officially together.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 coming soon! Leave a comment or kudos! Thanks guys:)


End file.
